The study is designed to evaluate the effectiveness of comprehensive nutrition education and a disease curriculum in a one-week supportive camp environment for young girls (age 10 yrs or >) with phenylketonuria (PKU) and maple syrup urine disease (MSUD). The second year of this camp was held in June 1996 with 25 participants.